weirdalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyrics:I Can't Watch This
Lyrics: I can't watch this. I can't watch this I can't watch this. I can't watch this My my my my TV makes me so bored Makes me say, oh my lord What is this garbage here? Wanna cover my eyes and plug my ears It sucks, and that's no lie It's about as much fun as watching paint dry Lowers my IQ one notch And that's the reason why, uh, I can't watch I told you homeboy... I can't watch this Yeah, nothin' but trash and you know... I can't watch this Poke out my eyes, man... I can't watch this Yo, gimme that remote control... I can't watch this Talkin' 'bout sick shows Tere's America's Funniest Home Videos I can't believe my eyes When I see the kind of stuff that wins first prize Somebody's poor old mom Falls down off the roof, lands right on the lawn Face first on a rake I hear they've got it on the seventeenth take That's funny as a kick in the crotch And that kind of show, uh, I can't watch Yo, I told you... I can't watch this Change the channel now, man... I can't watch this Yo, pass the TV Guide here, sucker... I can't watch this Cosby Show and Rosanne Think I've taken 'bout as much as I can Judge Wopner, oh my You gotta be Rainman to like this guy Thirtysomething is alright If you like hearing yuppies whining all night Can't stand Twin Peaks Wish they'd lynch those donun-eatin' freaks Thos Siskel & Ebert bums Oughta go home and sit on their thumbs That's word because you know... I can't watch this I can't watch this Break it down! Here's-how-to-order money-back-guarantee removes-tough-stains-fast it-tastes-more-like-fresh-peanuts they-keep-going-and-going don't-hate-me-because-I'm-beautiful could-be-dandruff our-prices-are-insaaaane!!! Stop! Prime Time! I'm pretty sure I'll be sick If I have to watch another stupid pet trick Or that guy with the real flat hair That goes "woof woof woof" and waves his fist in the air Or those weird talk shows About Transsexual Nazi Eskimos They're rude, crude and vile Just for a minute let's flip down the dial Flip, flip, flip... yeccch, I can't watch this Look man... I can't watch this I can't take this torture no more, I can't... I can't watch this Pay the bills, station break Break it down! Operators-are-standing-by cubic-zirconium-necklace you're-soaking-in-it and-our-fabulous-swimsuit-issue when-you've-got-a-headache-this-big this-is-your-brain-on-drugs I've-fallen-and-I-can't-get-up!! Stop! Cable Time! HBO and Playboy, Showtime and MTV I might like 'em more after my lobotomy Now why did I ever pay for this junk? I hooked up eighty channels and each one stunk Just brainless blood and guts, and mindless T & A It's awful, it's putrid, it's crummy, it's stupid, gonna throw my set away I can't watch this. I can't watch this I can't watch this. Yeah... I can't watch this I told you... can't watch this Too hip, can't watch this Get me outta here... can't watch this Return to I Can't Watch This I Can't Watch This